<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu hogar es Lotus Pier by Azarini4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480022">Tu hogar es Lotus Pier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4'>Azarini4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor Forzado, Amor adolescente, Amor no Correspondido, Celos, Chengxian, Dolor, Forzado, Futuro alterno, Jiang Wanyin top, Ligero WangXian, M/M, Pasado, Por el bien del otro, Promesa, Wei Wuxian bottom, posesividad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El silencio incómodo reinaba en la habitación. Lo único que podía hacer Wei Wuxian era maldecir su mala suerte y tener la precaución de que Jiang Cheng no se atreviera a hacerle daño o utilizará a Fairy para inculcarle temor, justo como ahora hacía con sólo la presencia del animal.</p><p>Cuando fue forzado y encerrado en una habitación de la posada donde se habían instalado el líder y los discípulos de Yunmeng Jiang, naturalmente esperaba palabras hirientes del líder; gritos, insultos, incluso algunos golpes. Todo menos una declaración de amor escondida entre palabras sarcásticas y dolorosas, para finalmente terminar en un profundo beso.</p><p>-Tu hogar es Lotus Pier.-Dijo Sandu Shengshou sosteniendo el nuevo cuerpo del Patriarca Yiling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng/ Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng/ Wei Ying, Jiang Wanyin/ Wei Ying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tu hogar es Lotus Pier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Puedes encontrar esta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, en mi perfil del mismo nombre que mantengo aquí.<br/>Los derechos son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.<br/>No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Ying observaba en silencio a su captor y al animal cerca de éste, sobre todo a éste último, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba con su sola presencia. Jiang Cheng realmente quería torturarlo incluso ahora que había vuelto, aunque tampoco esperaba una gran bienvenida de su parte.</p><p>Mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de salir de ahí y escapar de las manos de Sandu Shengshou. Fue éste último el que empezó la conversación entre los dos con obvias palabras frías.</p><p>-¿No tienes nada qué decirme?</p><p>-No sé qué debería decirte.</p><p>Jiang Cheng susurró.-Realmente no aprendes, ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Tú tampoco has hecho ningún progreso, en realidad.-Respondió sin pensar.</p><p>Desde hace mucho tiempo sus conversación sólo se encontraban repletas de discusiones e insultos, y esta vez no sería distinto.</p><p>-Claro...entonces veamos cuál de nosotros es el que no ha progresado realmente.</p><p>Aún en su sitio, Jiang Cheng llamó a Fairy con un grito, éste se levantó tal cual la orden.</p><p>Estar en la misma habitación ya era una tortura difícil de soportar para Wei Wuxian y al ver cómo éste se acercaba a él, ocasionó que su cuerpo se tensara y empezara a temblar, reinado del miedo. Se encogió en su lugar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos como si fuera un escudo que podría salvarlo de las garras y dientes del animal.</p><p>Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo de reojo.-¿A quién acabas de llamar?</p><p>Wei Wuxian, atrapado en su angustia; no fue consciente de lo que dijo o a quién llamó. Sólo pudo volver a regular su respiración y las latidos de su corazón cuando Jiang Cheng le ordenó a Fairy retroceder.</p><p>Jiang Cheng se levantó de su sitio, dirigiéndose por fin hacia Wei Wuxian.</p><p>-Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo Lan Wangji y tú son tan cercanos?</p><p>Al instante, Wei Wuxian pudo entender cuál fue el nombre que llamó inconscientemente.</p><p>Jiang Cheng sonrió siniestramente.</p><p>-Es realmente curiosa la dedicación que tuvo al protegerte en la montaña Dafan.</p><p>Se acercó un poco más.</p><p>-No. En realidad, no es la dedicación que tuvo contigo, sino con el verdadero propietario del cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría alguien olvidar todo lo que hiciste en el pasado con ese perro leal tuyo a tus espaldas?, mucho menos alguien de Gusu Lan o tan célebre como Lan Wangji. Tal vez esté familiarizado con ese cuerpo que robaste.</p><p>-Cuida tus palabras.-Dijo sin soportar las palabras crueles del otro.</p><p>-Nunca me han importado tales cosas; tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.</p><p>Wei Wuxian se burló.-Oh, cierto.</p><p>Jiang Cheng resopló.-Entonces, crees estar calificado para decirme cómo cuidar mis palabras. ¿Aún recuerdas? La última vez en la montaña Dafan, ¿Acaso cuidaste tus palabras cuando hablaste con Jin Ling?</p><p>Wei Ying mostró una expresión de dolor al recordar; totalmente incapaz de responder.</p><p>Tomando ventaja en la conversación, Jiang Cheng se burló.</p><p>-Supongo que no tenías una madre que te enseñara.-Citó.-Realmente sabes dónde más duele, ¿No?.</p><p>El rostro se Wei Wuxian se oscureció.</p><p>-La persona responsable de que se hable así de Jin Ling a sus espaldas no es nadie más que tú. Te atreves a ser olvidadizo ¿Verdad? ¿Has olvidado las cosas que dijiste y las promesas que hiciste? ¡¿Todavía recuerdas a manos de quién murieron sus padres?!.</p><p>Levantó su cabeza.-¡No lo he olvidado! Es sólo que...</p><p>Wei Wuxian no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas.</p><p>-¡¿Es sólo qué?!.-Interrumpió.-¿No puedes decirlo?, No te preocupes. Puedes volver a Lotus Pier y decir tus excusas mientras te arrodillas frente a las tumbas de mis padres.</p><p>Wei Wuxian volvió a bajar la mirada. Debía buscar una forma de escapar lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Siempre había querido volver a Lotus Pier, siempre fue su sueño, pero no ahora; no podía volver cuando posiblemente sería torturado hasta la muerte por Jiang Cheng.</p><p>De repente, unos pasos apresurados lograron escucharse desde el exterior, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación.</p><p>-¡Tío!.-Gritó Jin Ling mientras tocaba la puerta.</p><p>-¡¿No te dije que te quedarás abajo?! ¡¿Por qué viniste?!.-Jiang Cheng alzó la voz.</p><p>-¡Tengo algo muy importante qué decirte!.</p><p>-Si tenías algo importante qué decirme, ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste mientras te estaba regañando?!</p><p>-No quería decirlo porque exactamente estabas aún reprendiéndome. ¿Vas a escuchar o no? ¡Si no, simplemente no lo diré!.</p><p>Jiang Cheng abrió la puerta con una expresión claramente irritada.</p><p>-Dime y luego vete.</p><p>Jin Ling entró tan pronto como pudo, una vez que las puertas se abrieron.</p><p>-Realmente me encontré con algo problemático hoy. ¡Creo que me podría haber encontrado con Wen Ning hoy!.</p><p>Al escucharlo, la expresión de Jiang Cheng se volvió más hostil; su mano terminó en su espada por reflejo.</p><p>-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?!</p><p>-Fue esta tarde. Hay una casa desgastada a unas millas de aquí, hacia el sur. Fui porque escuché que estaba sucediendo algo extraño allí; pero quién podría haber imaginado que se trataba de un Cadáver Feroz.-Sus palabras sonaron muy creíbles.</p><p>Cada una de las palabras de Jin Ling no tenían sentido a los oídos de Wei Wuxian; sabía dónde se encontraba el joven en la tarde; e incluso si fuera real; Wen Ning no sería encontrado tan fácilmente por alguien con tan poca experiencia, a menos que él lo convocara directamente.</p><p>-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!.</p><p>-No estaba seguro. El cadáver se movió a una velocidad realmente rápida y escapó tan pronto como entré; sólo pude ver una figura borrosa. Pero escuché el sonido de las cadenas como en la montaña Dafan; así que supuse que podría ser él.-Explicó.-Si no me hubieras regañado así, podría habértelo dicho antes. Si escapó y no puedes atraparlo; es culpa de tu mal genio.</p><p>Jiang Cheng ardía de furia y aunque Jin Ling intentó ver más en el interior de la habitación, no pudo cuando su tío lo abligó a salir y cerró la puerta en su cara con agresividad.</p><p>Gritó a través de la puerta.-¡Me encargaré de ti más tarde! ¡Vete!</p><p>Jin Ling no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer; sus pasos pronto desaparecieron para los oídos de ambos, demostrando su obediencia. Cuando Jiang Cheng se giró nuevamente hacia Wei Wuxian, éste tenía una expresión falsa de sorpresa y miedo. <em>"¿Ahora habían descubierto que Wen Ning estaba cerca? ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¡Su secreto había sido descubierto!".</em></p><p>Todos sabían que el General Fantasma seguía al Patriarca Yiling a donde sea que fuera; esta vez por qué sería la excepción. Misma razón por la que Jiang Cheng ya sospechaba de su presencia cerca del área. No debía estar muy lejos.</p><p>Realmente era sorprendente para Wei Ying que Jin Ling haya inventado una historia como esa sólo con el conocimiento previo que tenía; sabiendo perfectamente aprovechar el rencor que poseía Jiang Cheng hacia Wen Ning; su sola expresión molesta ya era suficiente para ver su gran odio hacia el otro.</p><p>Jiang Cheng agitó a Zidian a pocos metros de Wei Wuxian, y habló con los dientes apretados.</p><p>-Realmente llevas a ese perro tuyo a todas partes, ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Él ha estado muerto desde hace años, incluso yo ya he muerto una vez, ¡¿Qué más quieres?!</p><p>-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Mi odio persistirá incluso si muere miles de veces!, ¿No pereció en aquel entontes? ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo haré yo! ¡Lo destruiré con mis propias manos! ¡Lo quemaré aquí mismo y esparciré sus cenizas justo frente a ti!</p><p>Una vez dichas sus palabras, se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a ir tras Wen Ning gracias a la provocación de Jin Ling; pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Volteó a ver nuevamente a Wei Wuxian.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?.-Preguntó Wei Ying con una sonrisa.-Pensé que ibas a ir a quemar a Wen Ning.</p><p>Wei Ying esperaba con ansias el momento en que Jiang Cheng saliera de la habitación, sólo así tendría una oportunidad para huir.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no se mostró molesto ante el tono de Wei Wuxian, claramente provocativo. En su lugar, mostró una sonrisa sospechosa.</p><p>-No es necesario que yo vaya tras él.-Regresó sobre sus pasos.-Tú lo llamaras para mí cuando nos encontremos en Lotus Pier.</p><p>Wei Wuxian se burló.-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?.</p><p>-Incluso tú tienes un limite, no creo que sea tan difícil llegar a él. Y si realmente no lo haces, ese perro tuyo es muy fiel, seguro estará detrás de ti constantemente; hay demasiadas oportunidades para atraparlo.</p><p>-Wen Ning no es estúpido.</p><p>Jiang Cheng bufó.</p><p>-Como sea, me encargaré de eso después.-Dijo mientras se agachaba delante de Wei Wuxian.-Quiero preguntarte algo más.</p><p>Wei Ying intentó alejarse un poco ante la cercanía de Jiang Cheng, sobre todo por la expresión amenazante que mantenía. Pero al escucharlo, rápidamente se mostró curioso, esperando la pregunta del otro con paciencia.</p><p>-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con...Lan Wangji?.-Dijo con dificultad.</p><p>-¿Relación...? ¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>-Sé que lo entiendes.</p><p>-¡Estás imaginando cosas! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que soy realmente yo!</p><p>Jiang Cheng frunció aún más el ceño.</p><p>No entendía.</p><p>Antes había dicho palabras venenosas sobre el Lan con seguridad, pero en realidad no lo creía posible, el hecho de que Lan Wangji se relacionara con el antiguo propietario de ese cuerpo era casi improbable, diría que incluso imposible. Pero entonces por qué lo defendería de tal manera, porque aunque ayudó a los jóvenes discípulos Lan, no había necesidad de llevarlo a Clouds Recesses.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Tal vez él también lo sabe...?".</em>
</p><p>-¿Por qué te importa tanto?.-Preguntó Wei Wuxian, observando la expresión seria del otro.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no respondió, en su lugar volvió a hacer otra pregunta. Wei Wuxian al verlo acercarse un poco más, no se alejó como la anterior vez, no queriendo parecer intimidado por su presencia.</p><p>-Dime, después de reencarnar, ¿A dónde pensabas ir?</p><p>Wei Wuxian no supo responder, ni siquiera él sabía bien lo que iba a hacer en el caso de que lograra escapar de las manos de Lan Wangji, y ahora de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Sandu Shengshou entrecerró sus ojos, pensando que Wei Wuxian no quería responderle.</p><p>-¿Querías esconderte para siempre tras la espalda de Lan Wangji?</p><p>-...</p><p>-¿O realmente pensabas sólo iniciar una nueva vida con ese nuevo cuerpo; ignorando todo el daño que hiciste en tu vida pasada?.-Dijo con crueldad.</p><p>-...-El rostro de Wei Wuxian se oscureció.</p><p>Jiang Cheng bajó levemente su mirada antes de hacer una nueva pregunta.</p><p>-¿Consideraste...volver a Lotus Pier?.</p><p>Wei Wuxian lo vio sorprendido, no esperando esa pregunta en lo absoluto.</p><p>Se burló.</p><p>-Incluso si lo hiciera, no creo haber sido bien recibido por ti.</p><p>-¿Eso es un no?</p><p>-Tal vez...</p><p>Jiang Cheng se mordió los labios, frustrado.</p><p>Una parte de él, le recordaba constantemente que si no hubiese llegado a la ayuda de Jin Ling aquel día en la montaña Dafan, pudo no haberlo descubierto y nunca hubiera sabido que Wei Wuxian había regresado. Era aterrador pensar que si no hubiera sido el momento exacto, Wei Wuxian hubiera podido irse con total libertad, y tal vez, sus caminos nunca se volverían a juntar.</p><p>Odiaba la idea de que pudo nunca haber vuelto a ver a Wei Wuxian otra vez; de nunca ver nuevamente a la persona que tanto amó en su adolescencia y que aún amaba en secreto.</p><p>Su pecho dolía.</p><p>Volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian con una expresión complicada; éste último arqueó una ceja al verlo, intentando descubrir qué era lo que tanto pensaba Jiang Cheng al mirarlo con tanta profundidad.</p><p>Wei Wuxian casi saltó del susto cuando Jiang Cheng posó su mano en su mejilla, de manera increíblemente suave. Wei Wuxian había pensado que sería su fin en ese momento a manos de su antiguo hermano, pero se alegró en silencio al ver que sólo se trataba de tal movimiento, pero eso no hizo que su cuerpo no estuviera alerta, manteniéndose tenso.</p><p>Jiang Cheng claramente notó el estado del otro, pero no pareció importarle cuando se acercó a su rostro, logrando que la respiración de Wei Wuxian se cortará de la impresión. Casi por instinto quiso detenerlo, queriendo posar sus manos en los hombros del otro, pero nunca se atrevió a empujarlo directamente.</p><p>Sus rostros nunca se llegaron a tocar, pero Wei Wuxian podía escuchar la respiración de Jiang Cheng en su oído, también el roce de sus labios en su mejilla; y estaba seguro de que Jiang Cheng también podía escuchar su respiración desigual. Desigual por culpa del asombro y el miedo, pero más que nada, de la confusión.</p><p><em>"¿Qué le sucedía?"</em>.-Se preguntaba constantemente.-<em>"Jiang Cheng nunca había actuado tan extraño en el pasado".</em>-Pensó.</p><p>-¿Jiang...Cheng...?.-Se atrevió a llamarlo ante su silencio.</p><p>Tardó unos largos segundos en responder.</p><p>-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te hubiera aceptado si volvías?.-Preguntó en un susurro a causa de su cercanía.</p><p>El tono en su oído hizo sentir ligeramente incómodo a Wei Wuxian, pero aun así respondió.</p><p>-¿Lo habrías hecho...?.-También habló en susurros que hacían la conversación más íntima entre los dos.</p><p>-Yo...-Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...-Se separó ligeramente, logrando observar el rostro del otro. Y tomando un poco más de confianza por su reciente conversación, posó su mano en el hombro contrario.-¿Estás bien...?</p><p>Cuando sus miradas se encontraron y percibió el ligero matiz de preocupación en los ojos contrarios, fue el momento exacto donde el sentido de racionalidad se perdió en Sandu Shengshou. Sus ojos se posaron firmemente en los labios de Wei Wuxian cuando se abalanzó hacia él.</p><p>Wei Wuxian dejó salir un bajo grito de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo, aturdiéndolo levemente; pero rápidamente regresó a la realidad.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡¿Qué estás-?! ¡¿Mmh?!.</p><p>Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando sus labios fueron inmovilizados por los de Jiang Wanyin, presionándolo aún más contra el suelo.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué estaba sucediendo?".</em>
</p><p>Wei Wuxian rápidamente quiso utilizar la fuerza para alejar a Jiang Cheng, quien empezó a mover sus labios ferozmente contra los suyos, mordiéndolos y robandole el aliento en el proceso. Pero qué podía hacer él contra la fuerza del reconocido líder de la Secta de Yunmeng Jiang.</p><p>En el pasado, después de perder su núcleo dorado; Jiang Cheng podía derribarlo en segundos sin tener que esforzarse, ahora tenía incluso menos posibilidades de vencerlo. Pero aun así intentó, pero con claro fracaso al final; sobre todo cuando su atacante logró ingresar en su cavidad bucal con gran facilidad.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no podía mantener el beso para siempre sin importar cuanto quisiera, y pronto tuvo que apartarse.</p><p>Los dos respiraron agitados, Wei Wuxian más que Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?.-Intentó decir Wei Wuxian mientras observaba el rostro de Jiang Cheng, quien lo observaba detenidamente.</p><p>Se sentía intimidado, debía admitirlo. Esa mirada no le causaba confianza; se sentía más como una presa que sólo podía esperar su muerte.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no respondió sus preguntas inconclusas; prefiriendo llevar una de sus manos hacia la faja que sostenía la túnica que ahora posaba. Wei Wuxian rápidamente reaccionó alarmado, deteniendo sus manos.</p><p>Volteó a verlo asustado y confundido.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!.-Su voz se encontraba mejor.-¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Tú...! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Acaso realmente te gusto?!.-Dijo sin pensar.</p><p>Los movimientos de Jiang Cheng se detuvieron en seco, y su mirada se apartó de su cuerpo, prefiriendo ignorar los ojos de Wei Wuxian, que lo veían como un extraño.</p><p>Wei Ying entonces reaccionó, entendiendo mejor la situación.</p><p>-Tú, ¿Realmente...?.-Dijo vacilante, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Jiang Cheng, sin poder resistirlo más, y sin querer escuchar más preguntas de los labios de Wei Wuxian, prefirió arremeter contra éstos nuevamente, volviendo a unirlos con los suyos.</p><p>Wei Wuxian tuvo la oportunidad de hablar durante el demandante beso, pero todo siendo oraciones incompletas por culpa del otro.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...tú ¡Ah! ¡No muerdas!.-Se quejó.-Tenemos que...tenemos que hablar ¡Ahora!</p><p>Pero a Jiang Cheng no podía importarle menos cuando ya había logrado liberar las túnicas, separándolas y mostrando el torso plano y delgado de este cuerpo.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng!.-Volvió a llamar Wei Wuxian, intentando hacerlo razonar.</p><p>Pero lo único que ocasionó fue que Jiang Cheng gruñera estresado por su actitud. Éste mismo, tomando control de la situación y cansado del lugar donde se encontraban; tomó ventaja de su posición y logró levantar a Wei Wuxian, sosteniendolo por sus muslos; aún con sus quejas. Lo llevó hacia la cama de la habitación, donde lo dejó caer.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡No seas tan rudo!.</p><p>Jiang Wanyin volvió a tomar su antiguo lugar entre las piernas del otro, volviendo a sentirse el dominante de la situación.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Es-espera!.-Volvió a gritar Wei Wuxian al ver cómo las manos de Jiang Cheng tenían la intención de tocar su pecho.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, Jiang Cheng obedeció, posando sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de Wei Wuxian; mantiéndolo a pesar de todo, acorralado.</p><p>Sus miradas se conectaron, siendo acompañados por el silencio que ocasionó la obediencia de Jiang Cheng. Pero al tener ahora su atención, Wei Wuxian no supo exactamente qué decir, sólo pudiendo observar al otro, pareciendo querer reconocer a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.</p><p>Para él era imposible la idea de que Jiang Cheng realmente se encontrara enamorado. Pero aquí se encontraban, con él encima suyo en una posición muy comprometedora.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...</p><p>Éste lo ignoró, y aburrido de esperar sus palabras; tomó el primer paso al hundirse en su cuello, sorprendiendo a Wei Wuxian.</p><p>Dejó salir un jadeo cuando sintió los labios del otro pasearse por tan sensible zona. Intentó alejarlo inútilmente pero al final sólo logró que Jiang Cheng tuviera que inmovilizar sus manos, tomándolas entre las suyas, cada a una al lado de su rostro.</p><p>-¿Por qué mejor no- Ah...hablamos correctamente? ¿Sí, Jiang Cheng?</p><p>Sandu Shengshou se quejó entre gruñidos bajos, y de mala gana detuvo sus movimientos, pero aún sin alejarse de él o apartar su agarre en las manos contrarias.</p><p>-Bien...-Susurró.-¿Podrías...alejarte ahora?</p><p>Jiang Cheng tardó en responder unos largos segundos.-No...</p><p>Aún se encontraba hundido en el cuello contrario, sin querer ver su rostro.</p><p>-Vamos Jiang Cheng, nosotros...necesitamos hablar.</p><p>-Escaparas.</p><p>-No lo haré.</p><p>-No confío en ti.</p><p>Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gran suspiro.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, incluso si quisiera hacerlo, ¿Qué podría hacer yo contra ti?</p><p>No respondió enseguida, sabiendo que Wei Wuxian tenía razón.</p><p>-No quiero.</p><p>-¿Por qué eres tan terco...?.-Murmuró.</p><p>Cuando el otro no respondió y tampoco hizo un nuevo movimiento, Wei Wuxian tampoco quiso hacerlo, en su lugar, se dio el tiempo de pensar mejor en su actual situación con su antiguo Shidi.</p><p><em>"Ahora sé que Jiang Cheng está enamorado de mí, pero...¿Qué puedo hacer?".</em>-Pensó.-<em>"Yo no siento...nada".</em></p><p>Wei Wuxian siempre ha sentido cariño y aprecio por Jiang Cheng, incluso aún después de regresar y con todos los problemas que existían entre los dos; se veía totalmente capaz de ofrecerle su ayuda a Jiang Cheng en caso de que la necesitara.</p><p>Pero sólo era amor fraternal; y no creía poder cambiar algo así tan fácilmente, algo que él ha sentido hacia el otro durante años.</p><p>La parte más curiosa de Wei Wuxian quería preguntar desde cuándo el otro tenía esa clase de sentimientos románticos hacia él; pero otra le advertía que no debía hacerlo.</p><p><em>"¿Habrá sido durante la batalla contra la Secta Wen? ¿Antes? ¿Tal vez antes de la caída de Lotus Pier? ¿O incluso...antes de ir a Clouds Recesses?".</em> Su cabeza dolía ante tantos sentimientos y pensamientos complicados.</p><p>Al notar que el silencio entre los dos se había alargado más de lo normal y que sus manos empezaban a doler, quiso llamarlo y empezar una conversación más decente; pero Jiang Cheng no compartía los mismos planes.</p><p>Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gran gemido al sentir cómo una de las piernas de Jiang Cheng, que antes se había mantenido inmóvil; rozaba ligeramente su entrepierna, aprovechándose de su posición dominante.</p><p>-¡Ah!, Jiang...Cheng.</p><p>Volviendo a la vida, Jiang Wanyin volvió a ejercer más fuerza en su agarre a las manos del otro.</p><p>-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué tú-? ¡Mmh!.-Intentó ocultar un nuevo gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.</p><p>Realmente no esperaba que Jiang Cheng volvería a presionar sin aviso sobre la tela.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos llegado a un acuer-!</p><p>-Te amo...</p><p>El cuerpo de Wei Wuxian se estremeció cuando el susurro llegó a su oído, acompañado de la actual voz profunda y adulta de su Shidi.</p><p>-Dilo.</p><p>-¿Como?.-Preguntó confundido Wei Wuxian por la nueva orden.</p><p>-Repítelo.</p><p>-Tú realmente quieres humillarme, ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Sólo hazlo.-Volvió a exigir.</p><p>Wei Wuxian sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a doler más y cómo en su parte baja volvía a sentirse esa presión.</p><p>-Te has vuelto más descarado con los años.-Jadeó.</p><p>No recibió una respuesta.</p><p>Wei Wuxian tragó saliva antes de abrir ligeramente su boca, dispuesto a obedecerlo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos.</p><p>Se mordió los labios.<em> "¿Por qué era tan difícil?".</em></p><p>Al sentir cómo el agarre en sus brazos empeoraba, rápidamente intentó excusarse.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, ¿Qué tal si cambiamos las palabras?.-Sugirió.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Vamos, se un poco más amable conmigo. Es un poco...vergonzoso.-Fue disminuyendo su volumen.</p><p>Al escucharlo, Jiang Cheng pareció considerarlo.</p><p>-Bien.-Susurró.-Te quiero...</p><p>-Tú realmente...-Gruñó Wei Wuxian.</p><p>-Sólo dilo.</p><p>Dejando salir un gran suspiro, Wei Wuxian soltó al aire.</p><p>-Te quiero...</p><p>Jiang Cheng juntó un poco más sus cuerpos.</p><p>-Bien, es todo. Jiang Cheng, por favor muévete.</p><p>-Una vez más.</p><p>-¿Ah?</p><p>-Otra vez.</p><p>Wei Wuxian dejó salir una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>
  <em>"Tan descarado...".</em>
</p><p>-Te quiero...</p><p>Ante el nuevo silencio de Jiang Cheng y ningún tipo de movimiento de su parte, Wei Wuxian entendió y simplemente se rindió, obedeciendo nuevamente a la silenciosa orden.</p><p>-Te quiero...te quiero...</p><p>Por alguna extraña razón mientras más lo decía, Wei Wuxian empezaba a sentirse más tímido; su rostro se estaba volviendo cada vez más caliente y empezaba a sentirse acalorado.</p><p>Mientras seguía repitiendo en susurros, logró observar cómo Jiang Cheng parecía temblar ligeramente, siendo una respuesta a la frase que repetía. Sintiéndolo como algún tipo de motivación, acercó sus labios hacia el oído de Jiang Cheng y susurró suavemente.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...te quiero.</p><p>Como esperaba, su cuerpo tembló; pero en esta ocasión, sus manos se apretaron alrededor de las suyas y el roce entre sus piernas se intensificó. Wei Wuxian soltó un bajo gemido.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, por favor...-Dijo mientras movía sus piernas con leve desesperación.</p><p>-Soy tuyo...</p><p>-¿Ah?</p><p>-Dilo ahora...</p><p>-Jiang Cheng es...suficiente.-El calor se incrementó en su rostro, y en cierta parte baja también ante la disimulada provocación de Jiang Cheng sobre ésta.</p><p>-No lo es.</p><p>-Por favor...</p><p>-Hazlo...</p><p>Wei Ying tragó saliva antes de decir.</p><p>-Soy tuyo...</p><p>Siguió repitiendo, conociendo el deseo de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>No sabía muy bien por qué seguía obedeciendo, ciertamente gran parte de la razón es porque no podía hacer nada contra Jiang Cheng. Pero aún así...</p><p>Jadeó cuando sintió cómo el contrario empezaba a lamer y morder el lóbulo de su oído, bajando hacia su cuello antes de repetir el proceso.</p><p><em>"Jiang Cheng </em><em>actúa</em><em> así porque me ama"</em>.-Pensó Wei Wuxian.-<em>"¿No debería gritarle que se detuviera ahora? ¡¿No debería hacer eso cuando no sentía nada por él?!, Y aún así...".</em>-Se concentró en las manos temblorosas del otro, que se aferraban a las suyas con fuerza.-<em>"Pareciera como si lo...necesitara".</em></p><p>No sabía exactamente cuándo surgieron esa clase de sentimientos en Jiang Cheng, pero después de analizarlo mejor, dudaba bastante que fuera después de la caída de Lotus Pier; demasiados problemas sucedieron después como para que Jiang Cheng pensara en algo como el amor; así que pensó que pudieron haber surgido antes.</p><p>Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar venir acompañado con el conocimiento sobre el sufrimiento de Jiang Cheng durante esos largos años. Wei Wuxian creía que lo odiaba, sobre todo después de la muerte de Jiang Yanli, pero ahora le dictaba que lo amaba. Era tan extraño.</p><p>Se sentía culpable; que Jiang Cheng ahora actuara de esta manera tan terca e incluso infantil le hacía creer que se debía a los años de soledad después de la muerte de Jiang Yanli y la suya.</p><p>Sintió cómo su pecho dolía; la culpa lo invadió.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...-Susurró.-Por favor, mírame. Quiero verte.</p><p>-...</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, por favor.-Volvió a suplicar, apretando con fuerza las manos que lo acorralaban con fuerza pero que temblaban en su agarre.</p><p>Wei Wuxian se alegró cuando el otro obedeció, elevando por fin su rostro y mirándolo nuevamente.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando pudo ver cómo los ojos de Jiang Cheng parecían brillar, muy diferentes a los ojos que se le eran ofrecidos al principio, llenos de rencor y burla. Ahora éstos parecían verlo con aprecio, como un gran tesoro que volvía a ver después de muchos tortuosos años; también había tristeza e incluso diría nostalgia en su reflejo.</p><p>Algo brotó dentro de Wei Wuxian, y siendo guiado por este sentimiento, no pensó en sus palabras antes de abrir sus labios.</p><p>-Te quiero. Soy tuyo...-Susurró.</p><p>Jiang Cheng claramente se sorprendió, y no pudo ocultarlo al recibir tales palabras frente a frente; sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al instante, mientras que sus labios parecían temblar queriendo responder, pero fracasando por su repentino nerviosismo. Al observar su expresión, Wei Wuxian casi sonrió.</p><p>-Eres hermoso, tan fuerte...</p><p>Elevó ligeramente su rostro, cortando un poco más la distancia ya mínima que existía entre los dos.</p><p>-Tan perfecto...-Siguió susurrando elogios.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Su cuerpo temblaba.</p><p>Sintiendo su rostro arder y un indescifrable sentimiento en su pecho, Wei Wuxian posó su vista en los labios de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>
  <em>"Esto está muy mal...".</em>
</p><p>Tragó saliva antes de elevar por completo su rostro. Sintió la presión de los suaves labios contrarios contra los suyos, y no tardó en moverse contra él; Wei Wuxian se separó poco después. Un beso irritablemente corto pero dulce.</p><p>Lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, te amo...</p><p>Su respiración se detuvo.</p><p>Wei Wuxian pudo ver cómo Jiang Cheng salió de su estupor, y aún con su rostro increíblemente rojo, le sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>Wei Ying se quedó sin habla ante tan pequeño acto, pero igualmente no pudo decir ninguna palabra cuando Jiang Cheng volvió a presionar sus labios, pero en contradicción al anterior beso, éste fue todo menos dulce, cargado de desesperación y pasión que fue reprimido durante años.</p><p>Wei Ying jadeó al sentir la lengua de Jiang Cheng contra la suya, unidas con facilidad por su propia obra, muy diferente al principio cuando aún se encontraba confundido y claramente luchó contra él en una batalla ahora perdida.</p><p>En algún momento del beso, las manos de Jiang Cheng decidieron recorrer el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, dejando libres las manos de éste mismo. Pero Wei Ying no lo alejó, en su lugar, llevó sus manos hacia el cuello del otro, aferrándose a él y varias veces dándose la libertad de bajar un poco por la espalda de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Dejó salir un gran jadeo cuando Jiang Cheng abandonó sus labios para enterrarse en su cuello, empezando a besar el área y en algunas ocasiones dejando leves mordidas que hacían al cuerpo de Wei Wuxian estremecer. Pero no sé comparó con el gran gemido que soltó al sentir una mano traviesa posarse por encima de sus pantalones en su miembro semi despierto.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...-Lo llamó en un susurro, acompañado de su respiración ligeramente agitada.</p><p>Respondiendo al llamado, Jiang Wanyin se separó; encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro de Wei Wuxian, pero su vista bajó por el otro cuerpo, viendo con gran interés el pantalón que se interponía en su camino.</p><p>Pero a pesar de haber tocado tal parte tan privada, no avanzó a más; en su lugar, volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian con duda en su mirar.</p><p>Wei Wuxian quiso reír en ese momento.</p><p>
  <em>"A pesar de antes besarme e incluso acorralarme contra el suelo, aún puedes actuar tímido".</em>
</p><p>Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Wei Wuxian dirigió sus manos hacia las mejillas de Jiang Cheng, acunándolas entre sus dedos. Acercó el rostro del otro al suyo, uniendo sus labios en un corto beso.</p><p>Wei Wuxian debía admitir que aún se sentía raro el estar en esta situación con Jiang Cheng; pero no era del todo desagradable.</p><p>-Puedes hacerlo, Jiang Cheng.</p><p>La expresión en el rostro de Sandu Shengshou se alivió. Y con el permiso, su mano no dudó en ingresar en el interior.</p><p>-¿Te atreves a ser tímido ahora?.-Al final Wei Ying no pudo evitar burlarse del otro; sobre todo cuando sus movimiento seguían teniendo matices de duda.</p><p>-Cállate.</p><p>Wei Wuxian rió con genuina felicidad, antes de ser obligado a gemir cuando la mano de Jiang Cheng acarició la cabeza de su miembro.</p><p>-Ah...-Gimió bajo.</p><p>Una de sus manos se aferró al hombro del otro, sobre todo cuando sintió su mano rodearlo, fría en comparación a su miembro.</p><p>Se había masturbado varias veces en el pasado, pero era muy distinto cuando alguien más lo hacía por él, sobre todo cuando la otra persona era su hermano, si es que aún podía llamarlo así.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...-Gimió su nombre cuando sintió la mano del otro moverse.</p><p>Mientras se encontraba atendiendo a la persona bajo él, Jiang Cheng dejó suaves besos por el contorno del rostro de Wei Wuxian. Ciertamente era un poco raro besar este nuevo rostro, pero con saber quién era su nuevo propietario y haberlo comprobado varias veces, era más que suficiente.</p><p>-Wei Wuxian...</p><p>Al escucharlo, Wei Ying buscó sus labios, exigiendo un beso de su parte. Y al verlo, Jiang Cheng no rechazó el pedido.</p><p>En algún punto del beso, Wei Wuxian sintió cómo Jiang Cheng detenía sus movimientos, y aunque extrañado, no preguntó; sólo hasta que sintió cómo el aire frío corría por sus piernas; Jiang Cheng se había deshecho de sus pantalones en segundos.</p><p>Al encontrarse totalmente desnudo, Wei Wuxian por reflejo cerró sus piernas, sintiendo vergüenza de su estado. Pero la mano de Jiang Cheng, volvió a trabajar evitando que Wei Wuxian se quejara, sólo soltando gemidos al aire.</p><p>Sintiendo la injusticia en la situación, Wei Wuxian dirigió sus manos a las túnicas de Jiang Cheng, intentando abrirlas. El propietario no tardó en darse cuenta y reaccionó con rapidez, tomando las manos intrusas.</p><p>-¿Qué haces?.-Rápidamente preguntó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-¡Es injusto!.-Exclamó.-Tú aún te encuentras perfectamente vestido; no quiero ser el único...</p><p>No le costó a Sandu Shengshou ver esa gran diferencia; Wei Wuxian sólo vestía sus túnicas totalmente abiertas que mostraban completamente su torso, mientras que él aún vestía como todo un digno líder.</p><p>-¿Me dejaras?.-Susurró Wei Wuxian mientras tocaba con interés la faja de las túnicas de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Jiang Wanyin tragó saliva, a pesar de todo, aún le era difícil digerir que Wei Wuxian estaba siendo cooperativo, muy diferente al primer beso.</p><p>-Puedo hacerlo yo solo.</p><p>-Eso no sería muy divertido.-Dijo Wei Ying, deteniendo las manos del otro.-Tú lo hiciste conmigo, ahora yo quiero hacerlo.</p><p>Jiang Cheng tardó un momento en asentir, dando paso libre al otro.</p><p>Wei Wuxian sintió sus manos temblar cuando empezó a deslizar las túnicas contrarias por sus costados; empezando con mostrar sus hombros para que poco después fueran sus brazos y su pecho tonificados, justo como se esperaba de un cultivador realmente poderoso como todos pensaban.</p><p>Se dio el tiempo de analizar el cuerpo frente a él, grande y musculoso, claro resultado de años de entrenamiento. Lo único que aún vestía eran los pantalones, en donde se podía ver un bulto creciendo por debajo de su tela.</p><p>Los dos se sintieron tímidos repentinamente.</p><p>La mirada de Wei Wuxian se posó nuevamente en ese bulto, y una idea llegó a su cabeza. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, siéntate.-Dijo mientras lo miraba.</p><p>Jiang Cheng pareció un poco confundido, pero obedeció. Los dos rápidamente intercambiaron de lugar; ahora Wei Wuxian entre las piernas del otro.</p><p>Al observar cómo Wei Wuxian bajaba su mirada, acercándose poco a poco hacia su miembro aún cubierto, fue que entendió lo que intentaba.</p><p>-Tú, ¿Realmente vas a...?.-Intentó volver a levantar la mirada del otro, pero Wei Ying se resistió.</p><p>-Está bien, quiero hacerlo.-Dijo antes de que sus manos bajaron lentamente la última prenda, liberando la erección del otro.</p><p>Jiang Cheng fue incapaz de decir una palabra cuando la mano de Wei Wuxian se posó en la base; sólo un gemido bajo, casi susurro.</p><p>Wei Ying dudó un momento antes de abrir sus labios, donde se avistó su lengua, que poco después recorrió la cabeza del miembro erecto.</p><p>La espalda de Jiang Cheng se arqueó levemente ante tan simple movimiento.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng.-Lo llamó.-¿Habías hecho esto antes?</p><p>-No...</p><p>Wei Wuxian sonrió un poco.</p><p>-Entonces soy tu primera vez...-Dijo antes de abrir sus labios y dar paso directo a el miembro caliente y duro del otro que lo esperaba ansiosamente.</p><p>Jiang Cheng fue incapaz de responder con palabras congruentes cuando sus labios, en su lugar soltaron un largo gemido cuando sintió el calor de la boca del otro.</p><p>Wei Wuxian intentó adaptarse, y pronto se forzó a moverse; utilizando sus manos cuando no lograba llegar a la base. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras únicamente se centraba en succionar al otro, siendo guiado por los gemidos de Jiang Cheng que en varias ocasiones alababan su nombre.</p><p>No supo exactamente cuántos largos minutos pasaron cuando sintió cómo sus mejillas empezaban a doler, pero eso no lo detuvo en ningún momento. Sólo tuvo el deseo de apartarse cuando la mano de Jiang Cheng se enredó en su cabello y empezó a empujarlo más allá de sus limites, ahogándolo levemente al principio, pero no fue un gran problema adaptarse a ese drástico cambio.</p><p>Jiang Cheng fue brusco, buscando sólo su propia liberación; y para la sorpresa de Wei Ying, encontró esto increíblemente excitante.</p><p>-Wei Wu...xian.-Llamó varias veces Jiang Cheng, incluso más que antes.</p><p>Wei Wuxian sólo pudo sentir cómo en algún punto, la velocidad de Jiang Cheng aumentó sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a adaptarse a sus movimientos bruscos y rápidos. Pero no tardó mucho para que lo obligaran a alejarse.</p><p>Intentó recuperar el aire al instante, pero tardó largos segundos en volver a la normalidad, y por fin lograr abrir sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados en todo momento.</p><p>Al abrirlos, se encontró con la vista de Jiang Cheng observándolo lujuriosamente; y al observar abajo, se da cuenta que ya había alcanzado el clímax por su cuenta.</p><p>Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento su propia miembro había empezado a escurrir líquido preseminal.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no tardó en arrastrarlo a su regazo, obligándolo a sentarse en éste. Y encontrándose cara a cara, fue Wei Wuxian quien empezó un nuevo beso entre los dos; un poco flojo pero lleno de deseo.</p><p>Wei Ying interrumpió el beso cuando sintió los dedos de Jiang Cheng rozar cierta parte baja; al instante la duda emergió en él.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, ¿Qué estás haciendo?</p><p>-¿No lo sabes?</p><p>-Si lo supiera, no preguntaría.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no pareció molesto por el tono del otro y en su lugar mostró una sonrisa burlona; Wei Ying claramente sospechó, pero no dijo nada más. Se encontraba más concentrado en observar cómo Jiang Cheng lamía tres de sus dedos antes de volver a bajarlos.</p><p>Wei Wuxian tembló cuando sintió esos mismos dedos acariciar nuevamente su entrada, sobre todo cuando sintió la presión que estaba ejerciendo Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Rápidamente se aferró al otro, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.</p><p>-¿Por qué...?.-Murmuró.</p><p>-Debo prepararte.</p><p>-¿Prepararme-? ¡Ah!.-Dejó salir un gran gemido, más que nada por la impresión al sentir cómo uno de los dedos había ingresado en él.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?.-Susurró en su oído.</p><p>-Es muy...raro.-Dijo mientras sentía cómo el dedo en su interior empezaba a moverse.-Jiang Cheng...¿Cómo sabes-?</p><p>-¡Tío!</p><p>Los dos sintieron cómo su alma salía de su cuerpo en el momento en que la voz de Jin Ling se presentó.</p><p>-Es Jin Ling, ¿Ahora qué-? ¡¿Mmh?!-Jiang Cheng se apresuró a silenciarlo, posando su mano en los labios de Wei Wuxian.</p><p>Susurró.-Cállate, ¡¿Qué quieres?!.-Respondió a su sobrino.</p><p>-¡¿Aún no has ido tras el General Fantasma?!</p><p>-¡No! ¡¿Sólo has venido a eso?!</p><p>-¡¿Pero, por qué?!.-Gritó confundido Jin Ling tras la puerta.</p><p>-¡Eso no te concierne! ¡Vete! ¡Estoy ocupado ahora!</p><p>No se escuchó una nueva respuesta de Jin Ling; tanto Wei Wuxian como Jiang Cheng asumieron que ya se había ido. Pero Jin Ling en cambio se encontraba confundido frente a la puerta de la habitación..</p><p>"<em>¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente convincente?".</em></p><p>Jin Ling no entendía. Y sin entender, sólo pudo retirarse; abandonando su deseo de salvar al pobre hombre que su tío pensaba era Wei Wuxian. Siempre pasaba eso y para él no había una razón por la que esta vez sería diferente de las anteriores decepciones.</p><p>Sólo sentía pena por el otro, sólo eso. Pero si no podía hacer nada más, entonces sólo podía rendirse.</p><p>Jiang Cheng, al escuchar los pasos de su sobrino alejarse, liberó los labios del otro.</p><p>-Eso fue peligroso.-Dijo Wei Wuxian; imaginando las terribles consecuencias en el caso de que Jin Ling fuera lo suficientemente descarado como para abrir la puerta sin preguntar antes.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas a ese contratiempo y en su lugar se centró más en intentar meter un segundo dedo en el interior aún apretado de Wei Wuxian.</p><p>Wwi Ying dejó salir un bajo gemido cuando fue forzado a aceptar otro más; sintiendo un dolor punzante que sólo disminuía cuando Jiang Cheng lo recompensaba con besos en su cuello, ahora sudoroso.</p><p>Se alejó para observar claramente el rostro de Jiang Cheng, con una expresión más confundida que molesta.</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿Has hecho cosas que no me has dicho, Jiang Cheng?</p><p>-Sólo libros.</p><p>-¿Libros, eh?.-Wei Ying se volvió a aferrar a Jiang Cheng, también ocultando un gran gemido en sus labios; cuando sintió cómo éste mismo ingresaba un nuevo dedo sin pensarlo en su interior.-A_Cheng, eres un pervertido...</p><p>La espalda de Wei Wuxian se arqueó, sólo manteniéndose en su lugar gracias a Jiang Cheng; cuando sintió una fuerte embestida en su interior, en un punto exacto que lo hacía olvidar el dolor pasado.</p><p>Jadeó.-Eso fue...muy bueno...</p><p>Jiang Cheng se burló.-¿Lo es? ¿Soy bueno?</p><p>-Ah...lo eres...muy bueno ¡Ah!.-Dijo antes de que un nuevo gemido se escapara de sus labios al sentir una gran embestida en el mismo lugar.</p><p>-Estás listo.-Dijo Jiang Cheng al sacar sus dedos, acción que hizo que Wei Wuxian gruñera su nombre en protesta.</p><p>Jiang Cheng sonrió mientras levantaba las caderas de Wei Ying, centrándolo sobre su miembro ya erecto que esperaba ansiosamente por atención.</p><p>Wei Ying dejó salir un gran gemido que por un momento pensó que podría haber alertado a los demás habitantes en la posada, al sentir cómo sus paredes interiores se abrían cada vez más para adaptarse a su intruso.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...-Gimió su nombre, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al creciente placer que traía este nuevo movimiento, junto con el ligero dolor con el que venía acompañado.</p><p>Sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor caer de su frente, Jiang Cheng se adentró más profundo en el interior cálido, dejando caer la cadera de Wei Wuxian sobre su regazo.</p><p>-¡Ah! ¡Sí, Jiang Cheng!.-No pudo evitar gritar y marearse un poco ante lo rudo de la embestida.</p><p>-Wei...Wuxian...</p><p>Jiang Cheng tomó el rostro de Wei Ying, dejando un suave beso en sus labios completamente rojos y humedos, casi en una forma alentadora; antes de tomar la cadera del otro, obligándolo a moverse en un vaivén lento y paciente.</p><p>-Esto es realmente bueno...-Murmuró Wei Wuxian a los labios de Jiang Cheng; quien en respuesta unió sus labios, compartiendo el mismo placer que él.</p><p>En algún punto, Wei Ying empezó a moverse por su cuenta, entendiendo el poder que tenía en esta posición.</p><p>Jiang Cheng gimió al sentir el repentino movimiento de Wei Ying, más rápido que el ritmo que él estaba manteniendo en un principio. Wei Wuxian encontró esto increíblemente excitante, incitándolo a aumentar la velocidad.</p><p>Cansado un poco de no tener el control, Jiang Cheng tomó nuevamente las caderas de Wei Ying, pero esta vez elevándolas lo suficiente para hacerlo caer sobre su erección. El repentino cambio logró que Wei Ying se encogiera en el pecho de Jiang Cheng, gritando en el proceso.</p><p>-Otra vez...Jiang Cheng, otra vez.</p><p>-Hazlo tú mismo.-Le sonrió con maldad.</p><p>-Tan...malvado.-Dijo mirándolo con poca molestia en comparación a la lujuria que mostraban sus ojos, que era acompañada con sus ojos llorosos y sus labios que no podían hablar sin jadear.</p><p>Siendo obediente, Wei Wuxian se elevó por sí solo, dejándose caer al instante. Era un poco doloroso, pero cuando venía con una gran ola de placer que lo hacía temblar; poco podía importarle lo otro.</p><p>Uniendo sus frentes, Wei Wuxian empezó este nuevo ritmo. De esta manera compartían gemidos y jadeos que los dos soltaban, de alguna forma parecía más íntimo para ambos. En ocasiones, se daban la libertad de ver la expresión llena de placer del otro, excitándose más con la simple vista.</p><p>Los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos y desesperados en poco minutos, buscando más de ese placer del que podían hacerse adictos. Y aunque las embestidas en esa posición eran profundas y sin lugar a duda, realmente placenteras; eran más lentas y Jiang Cheng quería más que eso, aparte Wei Wuxian empezaba a cansarse, sintiendo sus músculos cada vez más flojos.</p><p>Los movimientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Jiang Cheng tomó el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian para girarlo, dejando caer su espalda contra la cama y él posicionándose encima suyo; aún dentro de su interior.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, ¿Qué-? ¡Ah!</p><p>No se le permitió hablar cuando las embestidas se reanudaron, y aunque menos profundas que antes, empezaron devastadoramente con gran velocidad.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Jiang Cheng!.-Gemía su nombre en gritos.-¡Más! ¡Más rápido!</p><p>Y tal como un títere, Jiang Wanyin obedeció la orden; pero extrañando esa profundidad anterior, levantó una de las piernas de Wei Wuxian, la cual posicionó sobre su hombro.</p><p>Wei Ying se sorprendió cuando ese pequeño cambio lo hizo marearse ahí mismo.</p><p>Entre embestidas, Jiang Cheng observó las marcas de Zidian en la pierna de Wei Wuxian; muestra de su agresividad cuando lo vio queriendo escapar de sus garras, al salir sin querer por los ladridos de Fairy. Tenía que agradecer la ayuda del animal en aquel momento; si no fuera así, tal vez no hubiera llegado a esta situación.</p><p>Pero aún sintiendo ligera culpa, se dio el tiempo de ralentizar sus movimientos y empezar a dejar besos y leves mordidas por la pierna completamente llena de las marcas de Zidian.</p><p>Wei Wuxian notó esto, y no pudo evitar observarlo sorprendido; para poco después sonreír. Alcanzó el rostro de Jiang Cheng con sus manos, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia él, y no dudó en besar sus labios.</p><p>-¿Incluso tú puedes actual lindo, A_Cheng?.-Murmuró entre el beso antes de separarse.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no respondió, pero sí apartó la mirada, mostrándose afectado no sólo por la pregunta sino también por el apodo que Wei Wuxian no solía usar desde hace mucho tiempo, y que usualmente era para molestarlo.</p><p>Wei Ying dejó salir una tierna risa en el momento. Bajó su pierna del hombro de Jiang Cheng y en su lugar rodeó la cadera del otro con las dos; incitándolo a continuar.</p><p>Sin poder y sin querer negarse, Jiang Cheng volvió a iniciar sus movimientos; nuevamente con una velocidad impaciente y desesperada.</p><p>Los gemidos de ambos se llenaban del nombre del otro, casi alabanzas; al igual que elogios, mayormente de Wei Wuxian que afirmaban lo bueno que era el otro.</p><p>Pero en algún punto todo esto fue ilegible a excepción de los nombres. Gemidos descontrolados y desesperados empezaron a llenar la habitación en su totalidad, que iban de la mano con sus movimientos con las mismas características; los dos supieron exactamente lo que significaba.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...ah, ¡Ah! ¡A_Cheng!.</p><p>El primero en terminar fue Wei Wuxian, quien se aferró en sus últimos momentos a la espalda de Jiang Cheng, creyendo haberla lastimarla con sus uñas. Mientras que Jiang Cheng terminó en unas pocas embestidas después, gruñendo el nombre de Wei Wuxian, quien logró escucharlo en su oído cuando éste mismo se escondió en su cuello mientras sentía su propia liberación.</p><p>Wei Ying dejó salir un bajo gemido al sentir cómo el líquido espeso entraba en él; era tan extraño pero también de alguna manera agradable.</p><p>Los dos intentaron regular su respiración en un cómodo silencio.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Jiang Cheng salió del interior de Wei Wuxian con cuidado, y se tumbó a un lado de él. Los acomodó lo mejor que pudo con su cuerpo aún flojo, y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con la manta, importándole poco el sudor que los bañaba.</p><p>Jiang Cheng aprovechó para abrazar el cuerpo del otro, frente a frente. Los dos se observaron atentamente durante una largos segundos, sin decir nada.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...-El primero en hablar fue Wei Wuxian.-Nosotros ahora...</p><p>-Iremos a Lotus Pier mañana.</p><p>-¿Realmente tú...?</p><p>-En el pasado prometiste que estarías conmigo como mi mano derecha.-Recalcó.-Ahora, puedes ser algo más.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng, yo...-Wei Wuxian no supo qué decir.</p><p>Pero al observar cómo los ojos de Jiang Cheng parecían brillar mientras esperaba su respuesta; algo se ablandó dentro de él.</p><p>-Lo haré, iré contigo a Lotus Pier.</p><p>El rostro de Jiang Cheng mostró una expresión aliviada, antes de mostrar una sonrisa completamente sincera; sorprendiendo a Wei Ying cuando estaba acostumbrado a su fría mirada o su sonrisa sarcástica. Se sintió feliz de ser la persona capaz de lograr sacar ese lado de Sandu Shengshou.</p><p>Aún así sintió que algo fallaba.</p><p>Los brazos de Jiang Cheng lo rodearon de manera posesiva, acercándolo más a su pecho.</p><p>-Duerme, mañana saldremos temprano.</p><p>Wei Wuxian estuvo apunto de obedecerlo, sobre todo porque su cuerpo también le estaba exigiendo un gran descanso, pero al instante recordó algo, o más bien a alguien.</p><p>-¡Lan Zhan!.-Gritó mientras se levantaba abruptamente.</p><p>El rostro de Jiang Cheng rápidamente se encontró disgustado con sólo escuchar el nombre.</p><p>-¿Ahora qué sucede?-Dijo irritado.</p><p>-Se supone que nos veríamos desde hace varias horas. Yo...¡Oh no!.-Dijjo mientras se levantaba rápidamente, buscando sus prendas con la mirada.</p><p>Pero no avanzó mucho cuando Jiang Cheng lo obligó a volver a caer a la cama con fuerza.</p><p>-¿Por qué tienes que ir?.-Su rostro ahora se mostraba molesto, muy molesto. Totalmente diferente a su anterior expresión,; relajada, llena de paz y felicidad.</p><p>-¡Lan Zhan debe estar preocupado!, Debo ir con él, o...</p><p>-No es necesario.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Enviaré a alguien a decirle que estás conmigo. No es necesario que vayas tú.-Dijo con un tono autoritario.</p><p>-No creo que deba ir alguien por mí.</p><p>-Ya lo dije; no tienes que ir tú.-Volvió a repetir.</p><p>Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gran suspiro, claramente rendido.</p><p>-Aún así, mañana debo hablar con él.</p><p>-¿Por qué deberías?, Ni siquiera sabe que eres tú; eres un desconocido para él.</p><p>-Pero aún así cuidó de mí los días anteriores. No soy tan malagradecido. Aparte, quiero ser yo quien le diga que iré a Lotus Pier, a Lan Zhan no le agradas mucho, dudo que le crea a un discípulo que tú mandaste.</p><p>-...</p><p>Jiang Cheng no supo refutar y sólo pudo estar de acuerdo.</p><p>-Bien, pero ahora duerme.</p><p>-¿No vas a decirle a algún discípulo que vaya ahora?</p><p>-Lo haré, cuando estés dormido.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng...-Se quejó.</p><p>-Sólo hazlo.</p><p>Wei Wuxian sólo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras se enterraba entre las sábanas; poco después sintió cómo Jiang Cheng lo rodeaba. Para su sorpresa, realmente cayó dormido en segundos.</p><p>Al parecer su cuerpo realmente se encontraba totalmente cansado después de todo lo sucedido en ese día. Pero logró escuchar una frase antes de caer completamente dormido.</p><p>
  <em>"Tu hogar es Lotus Pier".</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>={×}=<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-¡Hanguang Jun!.-Lo llamó en un grito al verlo en la lejanía, corriendo rápidamente hacia su figura.</p><p>Lan Wangji rápidamente lo observó de pies a cabeza al tenerlo en frente, analizándolo con la mirada.</p><p>-Estoy bien, estoy bien. No hace falta que me observes tanto.-Intentó tranquilizarlo.</p><p>-Dijeron que irías a Lotus Pier.-Lan Wangji fue directo.</p><p>-Yo...-Wei Wuxian volteó su cabeza, mirando a Jiang Cheng, quien los observaba a una distancia prudente, con una expresión todo menos amigable.-Lo haré.</p><p>-¿Por qué...?</p><p>-Sólo...bueno, Sandu Shengshou no es tan malo.</p><p>-...</p><p>-Esta es una despedida, Hanguang Jun; gracias por todo.-Dijo antes de voltearse, dispuesto a volver con Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-Wei Ying.</p><p>Wei Wuxian paró en seco al escucharlo. Volteó a verlo con gran confusión y sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Lo sabías?</p><p>-Mmn.</p><p>-¿Desde cuándo?</p><p>-Muy temprano.</p><p>Wei Ying quiso dejar salir una sonrisa burlona hacia su propia persona al recordar el ridículo que hizo delante de Lan Wangji.</p><p>-Wei Ying.-Cortó más la distancia.-¿Por qué...?</p><p>-¿Mmn?</p><p>-¿Por qué vas a ir a Lotus Pier?</p><p>-Hice una promesa, Lan Zhan.</p><p>Las cejas de Lan Wangji se fruncieron. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Wei Wuxian, trazando ciertas marcas.</p><p>-¿Qué clase de promesa?.-Dijo con voz fría.</p><p>En ese momento, Wei Wuxian supo que tal vez no había ocultado tan bien las marcas como le había dicho Jiang Cheng en la mañana.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Acaso quería que Lan Zhan las viera?".</em>
</p><p>Wei Ying dejó salir un gran suspiro, sabiendo que era inútil ocultar algo así.</p><p>-Debo ir, Lan Zhan.</p><p>-¿Sólo porque él te ama?.-Sus palabras salieron con más rencor de lo que se esperaba.</p><p>-Tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>-¡Porque yo también-! Yo...-Interrumpió sus palabras.-Sólo lo sé.</p><p>Aunque quiso preguntar más, Wei Wuxian al final no lo hizo. En su lugar mostró un rostro más abatido.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng me confesó que me ama, y yo hice una promesa en el pasado; debo ir con él.</p><p>-¿Tú lo amas?.-Preguntó repentinamente.</p><p>-¿Yo?</p><p>-Mmn.</p><p>-Yo...no lo sé.-Dudó.</p><p>-¿Aún así irás con él?</p><p>-Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.-Se dirigió a él con un tono más relajado, posando su mano sobre su hombro, intentando aliviar un poco el ambiente tan extraño que se estaba formando.-No te preocupes, Jiang Cheng no me hará nada.</p><p>Lan Wangji mostró una expresión vacilante, tomando la mano de Wei Wuxian que se encontraba en su hombro como si temiera que se esfumara en cualquier momento.</p><p>Este simple movimiento hizo que la expresión divertida y despreocupada de Wei Wuxian se ablandara, volviéndola más gentil y empática.</p><p>-Lan Zhan.-Su tono también fue dulce.-Estaré bien.</p><p>Sin embargo, Lan Wangji no lo soltó.</p><p><em>"¿Por qué ahora es repentinamente terco?".</em> Pensó Wei Wuxian.</p><p>Aún así, esta actitud hizo que algo dentro de Wei Wuxian se estremeciera.</p><p>-Lan Zhan, ¿Puedo abrazarte?</p><p>-Mmn.-Respondió sin dudar.</p><p>Wei Ying sin necesitar más confirmación, se hundió en el pecho de Lan Wangji, siendo rápidamente encerrado en los brazos del otro.</p><p>-Sabes.-Soltó repentinamente en el abrazo.-Me hubiera gustado explorar contigo el caso de nuestro amigo y encontrar su cuerpo.</p><p>Habló refiriéndose al brazo fantasma y desconocido que ahora se encontraba atrapado en una bolsa atrapa demonios.</p><p>Lan Wangji estrechó aún más el abrazo, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, algo que Wei Wuxian no fue capaz de ver.</p><p>-Wei Ying, yo...</p><p>-¿Sí, Lan Zhan?</p><p>-Yo te...yo...-Lan Wangji no pudo continuar sus palabras, dudando de repente.-Yo...estaré ahí si necesitas algo.</p><p>Wei Ying sonrió.-Entonces espero verte constantemente por las calles de Lotus Pier.</p><p>-Ahí estaré.</p><p>Wei Ying dejó salir una risa baja.-Eres tan amable, Lan Zhan. Tengo tanta suerte.</p><p>Lan Wangji pareció querer decir algo más, pero sus labios nunca pronunciaron nuevas palabras.</p><p>Sólo fueron segundos antes de que Wei Wuxian se apartara.</p><p>-Espero verte pronto, Lan Zhan.</p><p>-Yo igual, Wei Ying.</p><p>Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de alejarse, yendo directamente hacia Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Lan Wangji observó esto, y no sólo eso, también cómo Jiang Wanyin tomaba la mano de Wei Wuxian posesivamente; volteó a verlo y sonrió con burla antes de irse con el grupo de cultivadores de su Secta que lo esperaban a la lejania.</p><p>Lan Wangji apretó sus puños lleno de furia. Había sentido tantos sentimientos en tan sólo pocos días.</p><p>Si tan sólo el día anterior no se hubiera apartado de Wei Wuxian, tal vez, sólo tal vez...esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. Y él aún podría tener una...oportunidad.</p><p>Pero ahora sólo podía ver cómo Wei Wuxian se alejaba en manos de otro hombre, un hombre que él pensaba no se lo merecía después de todo el daño que le hizo pasar en vida pasada.</p><p>Observó cómo se alejaban en sus espadas, y él sólo pudo dar la vuelta, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>={×}=<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wei Wuxian no podía evitar mirar constantemente hacia atrás, sintiendo la duda crecer en su interior.</p><p>Las palabras de Lan Zhan no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Tú lo amas?".</em>
</p><p>Él realmente no lo sabía; ya ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía era fraternal o no. Era tan complicado.</p><p>Aceptó porque no pudo ir en contra de la expresión esperanzadora de Jiang Cheng, sobre todo después de todo lo que hicieron, donde se dejó llevar por la lujuria del momento y el agradable sentimiento de saber que Jiang Cheng lo estaba disfrutando, que necesitaba de su ayuda.</p><p>¿Era eso? ¿Por eso aceptó? ¿Por qué hacía sentir bien a Jiang Cheng?</p><p>Tal vez no podía evitar pensar en que Jiang Cheng necesitaba de su ayuda, necesitaba de su compañía después de años de soledad que nunca admitiría por sí solo.</p><p>¿Esa era la razón?, Tal vez lo era; admitió.</p><p>Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Jiang Cheng, temiendo caer al estar a gran altura. Pero también era para poder ocultarse un poco de las miradas de los demás cultivadores que lo veían extrañado. Después de todo, no era normal que un líder de Secta llevara consigo en su propia espada a alguien que se consideraba un prisionero, por lo menos para los demás que no sabían el trasfondo.</p><p>Jin Ling iba con otros cultivadores en bote, ya que aún no poseía un buen control de su espada y nunca permitiría que alguien más lo cargará consigo; sino, también estaría viendo extrañado la actitud de su tío.</p><p>Jiang Cheng, al sentir cómo el otro se aferraba a él, llevó una de sus manos a una de las contrarias, queriendo darle apoyo. Cuando volteó a verlo, Wei Wuxian le sonrió, queriendo decirle que no había ningún problema.</p><p>Analizó unos largos minutos más sus propias acciones. Él tampoco era tonto para no admitir lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Él no estaba enamorado de Jiang Cheng, pero aún así quería estar con él de esta manera romántica.</p><p>¿La razón? Esto hacía feliz a Jiang Cheng.</p><p>En el pasado demostró que siempre sería más importante para él, el bienestar del otro hombre sobre el suyo. Ahora, por qué sería diferente.</p><p><em>"La felicidad de Jiang Cheng es la mía".</em> Se dijo así mismo.</p><p>¿Pero por qué aún así, se sentía tan vacío por dentro? No podía responder.</p><p>Su vista se fijó nuevamente hacia atrás de sí, observando el camino que ya habían pasado.</p><p>Se preguntaba si Lan Wangji aún se encontraría allá; justo donde había concluido su conversación, donde se habían despedido los dos.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Si volviera ahora, Lan Zhan aún se encontraría ahí?".</em>
</p><p>Wei Wuxian rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento.</p><p>
  <em>"Lan Zhan tenía sus propios asuntos".</em>
</p><p>Su vista se fijó en Jiang Cheng, logrando ver en ocasiones su perfil serio.</p><p>Está bien, él podía vivir así. Podía tomar el papel que le había prometido ser a Jiang Cheng en el pasado, y ahora, incluso ser su pareja romántica.</p><p>Sabía que no sentía nada por el otro como quisiera, pero podía aprender.</p><p>Podía aprender a amar a Jiang Cheng, como él lo amaba. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.</p><p>Después de todo, también volvería a <em>Lotus Pier; el cual siempre fue su hogar.</em> Iniciar de nuevo ahí era la mejor opción.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Intentó convencerse de ello durante todo el camino".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pronto observó la silueta de Lotus Pier, su antiguo hogar y al cual ahora volvería".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ya no importaba qué tanto pensara sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ya era tarde para arrepentirse".</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>